A Christmas Imprinting
by Jeni Kat
Summary: O.S de Noël / Bella découvre qu'elle est l'imprégné de Paul... Aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, ils vont s'éloigner, ruminer de leur côté et se moquant des conséquences... et ce à quelques jours de Noël. Vont-ils réussir à se trouver et à se donner une chance ?


**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

C'est Noël avant l'heure mes louloutes, voici l'O.S prévu à cet effet, avec quatre jours d'avance. Je ne peux plus le garder pour moi alors... TADAM !

Bonne lecture à vous et j'espère que ces 29 pages vous plairons !

* * *

_**La Push !**_

_**10 décembre !**_

**Une camionnette rouge s'arrêta net en plein milieu de la route. La conductrice – en entendant le moteur du véhicule tousser – avait réussi tant bien que mal à se garer sur le bas côté.**

« Non, non, non, non, non… » ne cessa-t-elle répéter.

**Coupant entièrement le moteur, elle retira ses clés du contact, enleva sa ceinture et sortit de la camionnette. Claquant la portière, elle voulut soulever le capot mais elle se brûla les doigts alors elle renonça.**

« Génial, bravo Bella ! » dit-elle à voix haute.

**Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche…**

« Et merde ! » jura-t-elle. « Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour de chance ! »

**Sa batterie était à plat… tout comme sa voiture. Elle n'avait plus qu'à marcher. Avec un peu de chance, l'un des garçons patrouillaient et la verraient marcher en direction de chez Emily.**

« Allez Bella, en route ! » se dit-elle à voix haute.

**Elle resserra sa veste autour d'elle et se mit en marche. Si elle faisait vite, elle serait chez Emily d'ici dix minutes… Marcher la réchauffererait alors elle resta sur le côté de la route et marcha, encore et encore !**

_**Maison d'Emily !**_

« Ce n'est pas normal, Bella devrait déjà être là ! » dit Emily, qui sortait une fournée de muffins du four.

« Je n'arrive pas à la joindre ! » dit Angela, qui avait son téléphone à l'oreille. « Je tombe directement sur sa messagerie. »

« Sa batterie est peut-être à plat. » suggéra Kim.

« Si elle n'est pas là dans dix minutes, je préviens Sam ! » dit Emily.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut prendre tant de temps aux garçons ? Ça doit faire quatre heures qu'ils sont dehors. » se demanda Claire. « J'ai la sensation que quelque chose ne va pas ! »

**Au moment même où elle termina sa phrase, Leah entra dans la maison comme si un tueur en série était à ses trousses.**

« Oh la la ça va barder ! » dit-elle en allant se réfugier dans la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Kim.

« On vient d'apprendre que Paul s'est imprégné de Bella il y a quatre mois de cela ! » répondit Leah.

« QUOI ? » s'écrièrent les filles.

**A ce moment-là, un brouhaha énorme se fit entendre à l'extérieur, et Paul entra.**

« Comment t'as pu ? » cingla Kim mais Paul l'arrêta.

« Ne commence pas ! »

_« Paul ! »_

**Jacob et le reste de la meute entrèrent en trombe dans la maison. Chacun d'eux rejoignirent sa petite amie.**

« Comment t'as fais pour nous le cacher, pendant quatre long mois ? » claqua Jacob.

« Je n'y pensais pas, c'est tout. » répliqua Paul.

« Comment on peut ne pas y penser ? » intervint Jared. « C'es vrai je passe mon temps à penser à Kim. On pense tous à nos imprégnées, même quand on est transformé. »

« Vous peut-être, mais moi j'arrive à ne pas penser à elle. » répliqua Paul en leur tournant le dos.

« Sauf que tu as pensé à Bella y a même pas dix minutes. On était tous liés par la pensée, et t'as pensé à elle une fraction de seconde. » dit Jacob. « Tu m'expliques ? Tu ne veux pas d'elle ? Ne me dis pas que c'est le cas parce que je ne te croirais pas. »

« Crois ce que tu veux Jacob, j'en ai rien à faire. Bella ne doit pas savoir pour l'imprégnation, un point c'est tout ! » dit Paul.

« Tu vas souffrir, et tu vas la faire souffrir. » s'indigna Jared.

« Non, elle ne souffrira pas parce que je continuerais à la voir, à rester son ami, et ça s'arrête là. » martela Paul. « Il ne peut rien se passer entre Bella et moi pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle mérite mieux. »

_« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? »_

**Tout le monde se figea à l'entente de cette voix. Ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur Paul qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient entendu Bella arriver et grimper les deux marches en bois du perron. Comme un seul homme, ils tournèrent tous la tête vers la porte. Bella était essoufflée d'avoir autant marcher, les yeux brillants et les joues rouges mordant par le froid. Elle tremblait à cause du froid mais aussi parce que son cœur battait la chamade d'avoir parcouru une telle distance à pied. C'est comme se recevoir un couteau en pleine poitrine. **

« Bella… » souffla Paul.

**Il pouvait ressentir sa détresse et sa peine. Leah vit qu'elle était grelottante. S'approchant d'elle à grand pas, elle alla l'entourer de ses bras pour la réchauffer. **

« Tu trembles ! » s'ahurit Leah. « Et t'es glacée ! »

« Ma voiture m'a lâché. » leur apprit-elle sans lâcher Paul des yeux. « J'ai fais le reste du trajet à pieds ! »

« Viens, il faut que tu t'assois. » dit Leah, qui ferma la porte d'un coup de pied.

« Non, je ne veux pas m'assoir je… je veux savoir… la vérité. » dit-elle en claquant des dents. « Paul… tu t'es imprégné de moi ? »

**Il ne répondit pas verbalement mais d'un hochement de tête.**

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ! » voulut-elle savoir.

**Paul ne répondit pas. Il n'en trouva pas la force. Bella se sentit mieux et n'avait plus froid, alors elle s'écarta lentement de Leah, qui ne broncha pas et resta tout de même près d'elle.**

« Combien de temps ? » demanda Bella.

**Quand elle n'obtint pas de réponse, elle redemanda :**

« Combien de temps ? »

« Quatre mois ! » finit par répondre Paul.

« Tu veux dire que quand je t'ai giflé t'étais déjà imprégné de moi ? » s'écria Bella.

« T'étais pas… je ne voulais pas que tu le saches. » avoua Paul.

« Comme tu voudras. » abdiqua-t-elle. « Tu ne me verras plus ! »

**Elle tourna les talons, ouvrit la porte à la volée et sortit en courant. Elle courut le plus loin et le plus vite possible, et n'entendit pas les remontrances des loups envers le jeune homme… Bella courut jusqu'à atteindre sa camionnette. Elle se laissa tomber par terre, assise contre l'un des pneus, les poumons brûlant de la course qu'elle venait de faire. Elle tremblait de froid mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qu'elle avait au cœur. Quatre mois qu'elle traînait avec la meute, qu'elle connaissait leur secret, qu'elle s'était liée d'amitié avec les imprégnées dont l'une d'elle était sa meilleure amie… Quatre mois pendant lesquels elle avait tissé des liens spéciaux avec chacun d'eux eux… même cet abruti de Paul.**

**Bella ne se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait qu'une fois calmée. Elle essuya ses larmes mais son corps tremblait affreusement.**

_« Enfin, je te trouve ! »_

**Elle leva les yeux et vit Leah. Cette dernière aida la jeune fille à se relever.**

« T'es congelé. » dit Leah.

« Je ne fais pas 42°. » railla Bella.

**Leah esquissa un sourire quand une voiture arriva et s'arrêta à leur hauteur. Angela baissa la vitre de son véhicule.**

« Allez viens, je te ramène. » lui dit-elle.

« Emily ne m'en veut pas… de ne pas rester ? » demanda Bella.

« Avec ce qu'on vient d'apprendre, et surtout toi, elle comprend, je t'assure. » répondit Leah. « T'as besoin de temps pour toi, t'as besoin de réfléchir à ce que tu viens d'entendre. »

« Il va me falloir beaucoup de temps, et puis de toute façon il ne veut pas de moi, donc, il peut attendre longtemps. Je me fiche que ça me tue, j'ai déjà connu pire. » dit Bella.

**Elle souffla avant de donner les clés de sa camionnette à Leah, puis, grimpa sur le siège passager de la voiture d'Angela. Cette dernière redémarra sa voiture et roula jusqu'à Forks. Bella resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit chez elle. Quand Angela se gara devant la maison, elles virent toutes les deux que la voiture du shérif était encore là. **

« Ton père travaille pas ? » s'étonna Angela.

« C'est son jour de repos ! » murmura Bella.

« Ecoute Bella, je sais que Paul a mal agis en te cachant son imprégnation, mais je crois que vous devez sérieusement discuter tous les deux. » dit Angela.

« Il ne veut pas de moi. Je suis censée faire quoi au juste ? » dit Bella.

« Il n'a jamais dit qu'il ne voulait pas de toi. » précisa Angela.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Il n'aurait jamais dû me le cacher, et comme il ne voulait pas que je le sache, je vais rester en dehors de sa vie. » martela Bella. « On se verra en cours ! »

**Elle sortit de la voiture et se hâta jusqu'à la prote d'entrée, qu'elle ouvrit et referma d'un geste sec. La porte claqua, attirant l'attention du chef de la maison. Charlie Swan, le Shérif de la ville de Forks, quitta l'écran plat et le match de baseball des yeux quand Bella se laissa tomber à côté de lui, sur le canapé.**

« Tu ne devais pas passer toute l'après-midi avec la meute ? » demanda-t-il.

« Paul s'est imprégné de moi. » répondit-elle, les mains tremblantes.

« Quoi, maintenant ? » s'étonna Charlie.

« Non, il y a quatre mois de ça, et je viens de l'apprendre par mégarde. D'après lui, c'était inconcevable que je le sache. » ironisa-t-elle.

« Pourquoi te l'avoir caché ? » demanda Charlie.

« Va savoir ! » soupira Bella. « Pourquoi tous les garçons pour qui j'ai un faible finissent par me briser le cœur ? »

« Parle avec lui, essaie de savoir la vérité. » lui conseilla son père.

« Non, s'il veut me parler, il sait où je vis, mais pas question que je lui pardonne. » cingla Bella. « Je vais faire mes devoirs ! »

**Bella ne sortit de sa chambre que le soir, à l'heure du repas. Charlie avait commandé une pizza et ça avait parfaitement convenu à la jeune fille, qui mangea, alla prendre une douche et prépara ses affaires pour le lendemain !**

**Elle commençait à s'endormir. Il était vingt-trois heures, quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Curieuse de savoir qui pouvait les déranger à une heure pareille, elle se leva de son lit et ouvrit doucement la porte. Les voix lui parvinrent distinctement…**

_« Paul, quelle surprise. » dit Charlie._

**Le cœur de Bella fit un bond dans sa poitrine. **

« Bonsoir Charlie, désolé de vous déranger si tard. » dit Paul.

« T'as pas l'air en forme. » remarqua Charlie.

« L'imprégnation. » dit simplement Paul.

« Allez entre, on va discuter ! » dit Charlie.

**Paul entra. Charlie referma la porte et guida Paul dans la cuisine. Ils s'assirent à la table, l'un en face de l'autre.**

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis à Bella ? » demanda Charlie.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être que j'avais peur de sa réaction. » répondit Paul.

« Oh allez, tu la connais, et elle sait tout de l'imprégnation, les bons comme les mauvais côtés. » dit Charlie.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas la personne qui lui faut. J'ai fais des tas de conneries avant de muter. Je me battais sans arrêt, je suis seul, et je n'ai jamais eu de relations sérieuses. » expliqua Paul. « Pour moi, tout ne tournait qu'autour du sexe, et je ne veux pas de ça pour Bella. Elle n'est pas comme toutes les autres. »

« Je suis ravi d'apprendre que tu as assez de respect pour ma fille pour ne pas la traiter comme tes anciennes conquêtes. » avoua Charlie.

« Charlie, je suis complètement fou amoureux de Bella, il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour elle, mais je ne peux pas être avec elle. Je finirais par la faire souffrir tôt ou tard. » dit Paul.

« Tu ne peux pas affirmer quoi que ce soit sans avoir essayer. » le contredit Charlie.

« Je n'en vaux pas la peine. » répliqua Paul. « Bella mérite quelqu'un de mieux que moi. Je n'arriverais pas à la rendre heureuse, je vis avec la pension de mes parents et je travaille tout en protégeant la réserve, Bella ne serait pas heureuse avec moi. »

« Si tu l'aimes, comme tu le dis, tu la laisserais choisir, et je connais ma fille, je sais qu'elle te donnerait la chance que tu mérites. » le rassura Charlie.

« Ça m'étonnerait. » réfuta Paul. « Elle ne veut plus me voir. »

« Vous ne pourrez pas ignorer les effets de l'imprégnations. » lui rappela Charlie.

« Je le sais bien, mais le mal est fait. » souffla Paul.

**Il se leva de sa chaise.**

« Merci de m'avoir écouté Charlie. » dit-il. « Faut que je retourne patrouiller. »

**Quand il mit la main sur la poignée de la porte, il s'arrêta et regarda derrière lui… levant les yeux pour croiser ceux de Bella, qui avait descendu les escaliers à moitié, prise d'une impulsion soudaine.**

« Bella… » fit-il, surpris de la voir. « Tu… tu as tout entendu ? »

« Ça dépend. » dit-elle. « Là non plus je ne suis pas censé savoir ce que tu ressens ? Tu me reproches quoi au juste ? »

« Rien du tout, je ne suis pas bon pour toi, c'est tout. » dit Paul.

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est à moi de décider ce qui est bon ou non pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu dis que tu m'aimes, mais tu ne te demandes même pas ce que je peux ressentir pour toi. »

« Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais m'aimer, même en dehors de l'imprégnation… » commença-t-il à dire mais elle le coupa.

« Tu te trompes. » plaqua-t-elle. « Ce que je ressens est réel puisque je ne savais pas pour l'imprégnation, mais je n'ai rien dis parce que tu ne t'étais pas imprégné. Je sais que refuser de te voir est impossible, on en souffrirait tous les deux mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas le loup qui me parle mais l'homme, et c'est cet homme qui a peur d'avoir ce que les autres ont, et tant que tu n'auras pas confiance en moi alors il ne pourra rien se passer. »

**Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et ses yeux menacèrent de laisser paraître la tristesse qu'elle ressentait, alors elle tourna le dos et remonta les escaliers en courant, une plainte au cœur. Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre et se laissa tomber dans son lit. Elle éclata en sanglot lorsque les cris d'un loup retentirent dans la nuit. La douleur dans sa poitrine était horrible. Ses sentiments pour Paul étaient bien réels. L'amour, la tendresse, la compassion, et cette amitié qui naissait petit à petit entre eux. Bella et lui se parlaient de temps en temps, et cette amitié faisait du bien à Bella. A présent elle su, que c'était dû à l'imprégnation. Ils étaient devenus amis, sans qu'elle ne sache… mais lui il savait…**

**En rentrant chez lui après son tour de patrouille d'avec Jared – une patrouille pendant laquelle il n'avait pas dit un seul mot – Paul se mit au lit, le cœur lourd. Il était fou amoureux d'une fille trop bien pour lui. Bella était trop bien pour lui. Le fait qu'elle soit sortie avec un vampire, il s'en foutait royalement puisqu'elle était à lui désormais… Enfin, elle serait entièrement à lui s'il n'avait pas fait le con en lui cachant l'imprégnation. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seul depuis la mort de ses parents qu'en cet instant. Il avait le cœur en miette mais il ne pouvait que se blâmer. Aimer Bella était douloureux. Il avait confiance en elle, c'est en lui-même qu'il n'avait pas confiance. Son passif de coureur de jupons le rattraperait. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était qu'une relation amoureuse. Quand il voyait ses frères vivre leur imprégnation à fond avec leur copine, il ne pouvait que ressentir de la jalousie. Lui aussi voulait vivre ça, mais comment y parvenir quand on croyait dur comme fer ne pas avoir droit à un tel bonheur ?**

**Dans les jours qui suivirent, il ne chercha pas à cacher ses pensées à Jared. Il ne patrouillait qu'avec son meilleur ami et ce dernier fut choqué d'entendre de telles choses venant de la part de son meilleur pote.**

**Jared n'avait pu se résigner à le cacher à ses amis, et il en parla à toute la meute. Paul ne venait plus chez Sam et Emily. Il faisait ses rondes de nuits et rentrait chez lui se coucher. La journée, il allait travailler et, pour la première fois depuis sa transformation, faisait chaque jour les courses pour se faire lui-même à manger. Il ne sortait de chez lui que pour aller travailler. Voilà quel était son quotidien depuis dix jours. Son quotidien depuis qu'il avait fait part de son imprégnation. Ce comportement inquiétait ses amis, mais aussi le Conseil des Anciens, qui avait peur de voir l'un de leurs loups mourir…**

**D'autant plus que Bella ressentait très rapidement les effets de la séparation et de l'imprégnation. Le froid de l'hiver n'était rien comparé au froid qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour Paul était bien plus profond que ce qu'elle pensait. C'était plus qu'un simple craquage. Le fait qu'il se soit imprégné d'elle rendait la situation encore plus nette. Elle était amoureuse, et ce bien avant tout ce merdier. Ça aurait été plus simple s'il avait eu un tant soit peu de jugeote et tout lui avouer. **

_**22 décembre !**_

**Bella n'était plus retourné à la réserve depuis tout ce temps. Douze jours étaient passés depuis qu'elle avait su pour l'imprégnation, et douze jours durant lesquels elle n'était sortit de chez elle que pour aller au lycée ou pour faire des courses. Noël approchait, et même si Charlie passait le vingt-quatre décembre au poste, le père et la fille partageraient le repas de Noël le vingt-cinq, alors elle avait fait les courses, acheté une dinde digne de ce nom et l'avait congelé.**

**Le soir, alors que c'était les vacances, que son père était de garde au poste, et qu'elle était en train de faire un devoir de sciences à rendre à la rentrée, on frappa à la porte. Elle posa son classeur de sciences sur la table basse et alla voir qui pouvait la déranger à cette heure-ci. Elle fut surprise en découvrant qui était derrière la porte.**

« Jared ? » s'étonna-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? »

« Il faut qu'on parle ! » dit-il. « Je peux entrer ? »

« Bien sûr. » dit-elle en le laissant entrer.

**Elle referma la porte derrière lui et lui fit signe d'aller au salon. Ils se firent face.**

« Tu es venu me parler de Paul, je suppose. » dit Bella en croisant les bras.

« Ouais, il va mal, Bella ! » lui apprit Jared.

« Parce que je vais bien à ton avis ? » demanda Bella. « Ça m'affecte aussi je te signale ! »

« Alors arrête de faire ta tête de mule et va lui parler. Donne-lui une chance ! » la supplia le loup.

« Pourquoi je ferais ça alors qu'il m'a dit clairement dit qu'il n'était pas bon pour moi ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Il n'a confiance en personne, en dehors de moi, et je lui parlerais si tu veux… » commença Jared.

« Arrête tes conneries ! » souffla-t-elle.

« C'est la vérité. Je le connais par cœur, on a grandi ensemble, on n'a jamais eu de secret l'un pour l'autre, il m'écoutera… il t'écoutera ! » lui dit-il.

« Si tu le connais si bien, pourquoi il m'a caché qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre ? Pourquoi il prend des décisions à ma place ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Parce qu'il n'a pas confiance en lui. Depuis la mort de ses parents il est comme ça. Il pense qu'il est condamné à finir seul, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a jamais eu de copines. » expliqua Jared, avant de voir Bella hausser les sourcils. « Ok, il couchait à droite à gauche, mais j'étais comme ça aussi avant de rencontrer Kim, enfin pas autant mais _presque_. La différence entre nous c'est qu'il a dû se débrouiller tout seul depuis qu'il a quinze ans. D'accord ils étaient sous la tutelle des Anciens jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans mais, il s'est toujours débrouillé seul, que ce soit pour manger ou le reste. Tu dois comprendre Bella, tu dois comprendre que c'est sa colère qui a déclenché sa transformation. Il trouvait injuste d'être seul à seulement quinze ans. Mais il t'aime Bella. Il essaye de changer pour toi ! »

**Bella devait lutter pour contrôler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. **

« Pourquoi il ne vient pas me dire tout ça, s'il est si malheureux que ça ? » hoqueta-t-elle.

« Parce qu'il a peur, Bella. Il croit qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour toi, et il croit surtout que tu ne l'aimeras jamais avec le passé qu'il a. » exposa Jared.

« Mais je l'aime déjà. Je l'aime depuis des semaines. » s'écria Bella. « Je connais déjà chaque détail de son passé de séducteur, je sais TOUT, et ça ne m'empêche pas d'être complètement amoureuse de lui, alors qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour venir me voir ? »

**Bella devenait de plus en plus hystérique. Son cœur cogna fort dans sa poitrine et sa respiration se saccada. Craignant qu'elle ne s'étouffe, Jared la prit dans ses bras.**

« Chut, chut, respire Bella. Calme-toi, ça va aller. » lui chuchota-t-il.

**Il lui frictionna la dos, comme il le faisait pour sa petite sœur de six ans quand elle faisait un cauchemar ou quand elle était triste. Les pleurs de Bella finirent par se tarirent. Elle se détacha des bras de Jared, et s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de la manche.**

« Merci ! » souffla-t-elle

« Y a pas de quoi, t'es l'une des nôtres, et on doit être là pour les nôtres ! » lui dit-il en lui touchant l'épaule. « Je te promets de parler à Paul. »

« Il ne viendra pas, il est trop fier pour ça ! » dit Bella.

« Je sais bien, et ça ne lui réussit pas forcément ! » soupira Jared.

**Un hurlement de loup se fit entendre, et fit sursauter Bella.**

« Je dois aller patrouiller… » dit Jared.

« Avec _lui _? » demanda Bella.

« Ouais, il ne sait pas que je suis venu te voir, enfin il a dû flairer ma trace je suppose. » répondit Jared. « Il va me tuer ! »

« Dis-lui… dis-lui que je lui laisserais le temps dont il a besoin pour penser à tout ça, mais dis-lui que je suis prête à discuter, et que je suis prête à nous donner une chance. » dit Bella. « Dis-lui qu'il a le droit au bonheur lui aussi ! »

« Je lui dirais ! » lui promit Jared.

**Quand il sortit de chez Bella, il fit le tour de la maison et s'enfonça dans les bois, enleva son short et se transforma.**

_« Espèce de connard, qu'est-ce que t'es allé lui dire ? » gronda Paul._

_« Je lui ai tout dit, espèce d'andouille, vu que tu n'as pas les couilles d'aller lui dire ce que tu ressens. » répliqua Jared. « Elle est aussi affectée que toi ! »_

**Sans laisser le temps à son meilleur ami de répondre, Jared se repassa la conversation d'avec Bella, tout en courant jusqu'à la réserve. A mesure que les images et que la voix de Bella défilaient dans la tête de Jared et de Paul, ce dernier pouvait sentir son cœur battre sourdement et ses pattes devenir lourde sous lui… **

'_Mais je l'aime déjà. Je l'aime depuis des semaines. Je connais déjà chaque détail de son passé de séducteur, je sais TOUT, et ça ne m'empêche pas d'être complètement amoureuse de lui, alors qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour venir me voir ?' 'Dis-lui que je suis prête à discuter, et que je suis prête à nous donner une chance.'_

**Paul s'étala par terre, le souffle court et gémissant de peine. Jared fit demi-tour et rattrapa son meilleur ami. Il l'aida à se remettre sur ses pattes.**

_« J'ai mal ! » geignit Paul._

_« Je sais, mais t'es le seul à pouvoir y mettre fin. » lui dit Jared. « Profite d'être en vacances mon pote, fais le tri dans tes émotions, mets ta colère de côté et va voir Bella, prends la dans tes bras et dis-lui à quel point tu l'aimes. »_

_« Je ne sais pas si j'en ai la force. » dit Paul._

_« Trouve-la ! » lui suggéra Jared._

**Paul rentra chez lui après son tour de garde, des images pleines la tête. Il revoyait encore et encore la conversation entre Jared et Bella. Il entendait parfaitement la voix de Bella dans sa tête. Il avait fait le con, il souffrait et il ne voulait plus souffrir. Il ne le voulait plus. Il voulait juste arrêter de souffrir. Il voulait cesser de ressentir toute cette colère, cette haine qui grandissait en lui de jour en jour depuis cinq ans. Depuis la mort de ses parents il n'était fait que de rancœur et de colère. Il en voulait à tout le monde et n'avait laissé aucune place dans son cœur pour l'amour et autres choses. Même le sexe ne le déchargeait pas de cette colère. Il s'endormit sans pensée sans rien… juste le noir total !**

_**23 décembre !**_

_**La Push !**_

**Paul fut réveillé par un tapage qui venait de l'extérieur de chez lui. Il se réveilla en grognant et se dirigea jusqu'à la porte en se frottant les yeux. Il ouvrit la porte, se moquant d'être en caleçon. **

« Emily ! » marmonna-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Te remettre un peu de plombs dans la cervelle pauvre idiot ! » claqua-t-elle en entrant dans la maison. « Pas de décorations ? »

« Je ne fête plus Noël depuis la mort de mes parents ! » lui rappela-t-il. « Bon c'est quoi le problème de bon matin, hein ? »

« De bon matin ? » répéta Emily. « Il est quatre heures de l'après-midi ! »

« Et alors ? » demanda Paul. « J'ai le droit de dormir jusqu'à l'heure que je veux ! »

**Il alla dans sa cuisine et se sortit plusieurs choses du frigo et des placards avant de s'asseoir à sa table, un couteau et une assiette à la main.**

« Ça ne te dérange pas que je mange pendant que tu parles ? » railla Paul, en badigeonnant de la mayonnaise sur trois tranches de pains de mies.

« Non, au moins tu manges. » dit Emily. « Bien que tu n'aies toujours pas arrangé les choses avec Bella. »

« Et si tu te mêlais un peu de tes affaires et de ton parfait petit couple ? » répliqua Paul.

« Alors tu vas rester les bras croisés jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive un truc à Bella à cause de tes conneries ? » tempêta-t-elle.

« Il ne va rien lui arriver, t'entends ? » gronda Paul, qui se leva de sa chaise tellement vite qu'elle tomba. « Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ma tête, et si j'ai envie de me confier à quelqu'un j'irais voir mon meilleur pote, qui a toujours été là pour moi. »

« Mais on s'inquiète tous pour toi… » dit Emily, désespérée de lui faire entendre raison.

« Et alors ? » claqua-t-il. « Et puis t'es venu ici pour m'emmerder avec Bella ? »

« Non, je suis venu te dire que demain soir tu es attendu à la maison pour fêter le réveillon avec toute la meute ! » dit-elle.

« Ce sera sans moi, je ne fête pas Noël, et encore moins le Réveillon. » dit-il en se rasseyant. « Si tu ne me crois pas demande à Jared. »

**Il se constitua un sandwiche au poulet et mangea sans accorder un autre regard à Emily, qui finit par s'en aller.**

**Chez elle, il y avait la meute. Elle avisa Jared, qui était assis autour de la table, Kim sur ses genoux.**

« Paul ne fête jamais Noël ? » lui demanda Emily.

« Plus depuis cinq ans ! » répondit Jared.

« Il ne peut pas rester seul. » se désola-t-elle.

« D'habitude on se fait une soirée entre mec le vingt-quatre mais comme je serai ici… » dit Jared sans finir sa phrase.

« Tu ne veux pas lui demander de faire une exception ? » demanda Emily.

« N'insiste pas Emily, il ne viendra pas. » dit Jared.

**Emily soupira. On pouvait lire la déception sur son visage, d'autant plus qu'Angela arriva et dit :**

« Bella ne viendra pas ! »

_**Forks !**_

**Bella était en train de faire le ménage – faisant très attention aux décorations de Noël et au sapin - quand on sonna à la porte. Déposant un chiffon sur la table, elle baissa la musique et alla ouvrir… à Angela. Elle la fit entrer.**

« Salut, qu'est-ce que t'amènes ? Je pensais que tu serais avec Embry ! » dit Bella.

« J'y vais justement, mais je suis passé pour te demander quelque chose de la part d'Emily. » dit Angela.

« Je ne reviendrais pas à la réserve tant que je ne saurais pas où j'en suis avec Paul. » la prévint Bella.

« Ton père a dit à Billy qu'il était de garde au poste le soir du Réveillon, et Emily veut que tu viennes dîner avec toute la meute demain soir. » dit Angela.

« Tu la remercieras d'avoir pensé à moi, mais je ne viendrais pas. » dit Bella. « Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à faire la fête en ce moment. »

« Je me doutais un peu de ta réponse. » dit Angela.

« Je suis désolé. » s'excusa Bella. « Va retrouvez Embry, je suis sûre qu'il te manque. »

« Tu nous manques, aux filles, et à toute la meute. » lui dit Angela.

« Vous me manquez aussi, mais c'est encore trop tôt ! » dit Bella.

**Angela se contenta de sourire avant de prendre son amie dans ses bras.**

**Quand Angela s'en alla, Bella s'asseya sur les marches des escaliers. Passer la soirée du réveillon avec toute la meute, au risque de se faire harceler par Emily ou les autres pour savoir ça, ça et **_**ça **_**? Pour savoir si elle comptait parler à Paul ? Savoir ce qu'elle comptait faire ? Pas question !**

**En pensant à Paul, Bella sentit ses yeux piquer et les larmes affluèrent et coulèrent sur ses joues. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu la voir ? Il n'était pas obligé de venir frapper à sa porte, mais il pourrait au moins se montrer la nuit, sous sa forme de loup à l'orée des bois. Bella sécha ses larmes et reprit son ménage jusqu'à très tard le soir. Quand elle eut finit, elle mourrait de faim alors elle prépara le dîner, mangeant sans attendre et mis ce qui restait au réfrigérateur avant de monter dans sa chambre prendre une douche. Quand elle fut prête à se coucher, Bella alla se placer à sa fenêtre, qui donnait sur les bois. Elle l'ouvrit et ressentit aussitôt le froid. La neige tombait et recouvrait tout… Les toits des maisons, les arbres, la pelouse et les routes. Son père serait sûrement coincé au poste toute la nuit en cas de tempête. Elle s'apprêta à fermer la fenêtre, quand elle aperçut une silhouette à la limite des arbres. Malgré l'obscurité, elle vit parfaitement cette silhouette s'avancer prudemment, une patte avant l'autre. Le museau puis la tête d'un loup apparu. Un loup gris. Levant la tête vers le ciel, leurs yeux se croisèrent malgré la distance. Bella savait au plus profond d'elle qu'il s'agissait de Paul. Elle se sentait… bien. Elle ferma la fenêtre et était en train de mettre des chaussures quand son téléphone sonna. Elle s'en empara et son cœur se serra. C'était Paul !**

**Elle décrocha :**

« Salut ! »

_« Ne sors pas ! »_

« Tu ne veux pas me voir ? »

_« Je meurs d'envie de te prendre dans mes bras. »_

« Alors viens, s'il te plaît ! »

**Elle retourna près de la fenêtre et regarda à nouveau au dehors. Paul était là, sous sa forme humaine, à l'orée de la forêt… ne portant qu'un short. Il regardait la fenêtre…**

« Je t'en supplie, viens ! »

_« J'ai… j'ai encore besoin de temps, et je pense que t'en as besoin aussi. »_

« On ne va donc jamais se donner une chance ? »

_« J'aimerais tellement que ce soit si simple… »_

« Ça l'est… c'est toi qui complique les choses. »

_« Y a encore une semaine tu ne voulais plus me voir ! »_

« Je t'aime ! »

**Les mots lui avaient échappé, mais elle ne les regretta pas. **

_« Je t'aime aussi Bella, mais je ne te mérite pas. »_

« Ne dis pas ça ! »

_« Au revoir Bella, passe un bon Noël ! »_

**La ligne se coupa, et la seconde d'après, Bella entendit un hurlement déchirant qui lui brisa le cœur. Elle s'effondra dans son lit et pleura jusqu'à ce que ce que le sommeil ne la gagne.**

**Paul courut, ses pattes s'enfonçant dans la neige. Il courut sans relâche, sans remarquer que Jared était transformé. Le jeune homme vit les pensées de son ami et immédiatement, il le suivit jusqu'à chez lui. Paul pouvait sentir ses pattes s'alourdir. En arrivant chez lui, il se retransforma en humain et rentra en courant dans la maison, complètement nu… Il se laissa tomber à genou dans son salon, près du canapé et tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Il n'entendit même pas Jared fermer la porte, ni ne sentit le plaid que son meilleur ami lui mettait sur le dos pour cacher sa nudité.**

**Jared se recula pour prendre le téléphone sans quitter son meilleur ami des yeux. Il reconnaissait très bien les symptômes de Paul... Il était affecté par l'imprégnation, par l'éloignement d'avec Bella. Jared composa le numéro de Sam, qui répondit aussitôt.**

_« Il y a un problème ? »_

« Demande à Jake et Quil de nous remplacer. »

_« Paul ? »_

« L'imprégnation, elle se fait ressentir… assez violemment. Je m'occupe de lui et de le convaincre d'aller la voir et de lui parler. »

_« Très bien, tiens-moi au courant ! »_

« Entendu ! »

**Jared raccrocha et reposa le téléphone. **

**Quand Sam posa le téléphone, il expliqua la situation à Emily avant de sortir aussitôt de chez lui et de courir jusqu'à la maison des Black. Quand il entra dans la maison rouge, il trouva Jacob, Leah et Billy devant la télévision. Le couple était tendrement enlacé dans le canapé…**

« Jacob, va chercher Quil et filez patrouiller. » ordonna Sam.

« C'est à Paul et Jared de patrouiller ce soir. » lui rappela Jacob.

« Fais ce que je te dis, c'est important. » dit Sam avant de dire à Leah : « File chez Bella et assure-toi qu'elle va bien. »

« Il se passe quoi ? » s'inquiéta Leah, qui se leva.

« L'imprégnation ! » dit simplement Sam.

**Il n'en fallu pas plus à Leah et Jake pour comprendre la situation. Tout deux se hâtèrent hors de la maison et des cris de loups se firent aussitôt entendre.**

**A Forks, Leah arriva en un temps record chez les Swan. Malgré la neige qui engloutissait ses pattes, elle arriva chez son amie en seulement quelques minutes. Elle se retransforma, se rhabilla de son short et de son débardeur avant de se précipiter à la porte d'entrer, tentant de l'ouvrir mais celle-ci était verrouillée. Alors elle sonna et tapa à la porte à plusieurs reprises et sans relâche.**

« Bella, Bella ouvre-moi c'est Leah… Bella ouvre cette porte ! » cria-t-elle.

**Elle s'arrêta parce qu'elle la vit descendre lentement les escaliers en se tenant à la rambarde. La porte s'ouvrit. Leah pu voir la détresse dans le regard de son amie.**

« Ma chérie… » dit Leah.

**Elle entra dans la maison et prit Bella dans ses bras, qui s'accrocha à la jeune louve et s'effondra en larmes une nouvelle fois.**

_**La Push !**_

**Paul allait mieux, enfin en surface. Assis sur le canapé, le plaid recouvrant son bas ventre, il regardait dans le vide. Il savait que Jared était là, mais il n'avait pas envie de parler. Avoir dit **_**non**_** à Bella, alors qu'elle était toute apte à dire **_**oui**_**, ça l'avait brisé de l'intérieur. Jared n'en pouvait plus de voir son meilleur ami, son frère, dans un état pareil, alors il alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et parla :**

« Tu ne peux pas continuer à la repousser uniquement parce que tu n'es pas sûr de toi. Je sais que t'as peur des relations, mais c'est différent, là c'est de ton âme-sœur qu'on parle. Tu crois que Bella n'est pas affecté par les choix que tu fais ? Si tu continues à la repousser, ça va finir par la tuer ! »

**Paul tourna vivement la tête vers lui. Sa mâchoire tremblait. Ses narines frémissaient. Ses yeux brillaient.**

« Et ça va finir par te tuer à toi aussi, et il n'est pas question que je perde mon meilleur ami. » poursuivit Jared.

« C'est trop dur ! » s'étrangla Paul.

« Je sais bien. » dit Jared. « Souviens-toi, quand je me suis imprégné de Kimmy. J'avais peur de sa réaction mais j'avais peur aussi qu'elle ne veuille pas de moi à cause de ma réputation. Et regarde-nous, j'ai jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que je suis avec Kim. T'as pas envie de vivre ça toi aussi ? »

« Si ! » acquiesça Paul.

« Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. » dit Jared. « Va dormir, la nuit porte conseil, et demain tu sauras quoi faire ! »

« Tu crois ? » demanda Paul.

« J'en suis sûr ! » répondit Jared.

_**Forks !**_

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Leah.

« Il est venu il… il était dehors… il n'a pas… il n'a pas voulu… il ne voulait pas que… que … il ne voulait pas que je… que j'aille le voir… » répondit Bella entre deux sanglots.

« Calme-toi Bella ! » lui conseilla Leah.

**La respiration de la jeune fille commençait à s'obstruer. Leah l'obligea à s'asseoir sur les escaliers puis, s'agenouillant devant elle, la guida pour qu'elle puisse reprendre ses esprits. Bella réussit tant bien que mal à se calmer.**

« Paul est venu, c'est ça ? » dit Leah.

« Oui… je l'ai vu sous sa forme de loup, près des bois derrière chez moi. » expliqua Bella, plus calme. « Je savais que c'était lui, et je voulais aller le retrouver parce que… parce que je ne lui en voulais plus du tout et tout ce dont j'avais envie c'était d'être dans ses bras. »

« Je comprends. » dit Leah. « Continue ! »

« Il m'a appelé en me disant, qu'il ne voulait pas que je sorte le rejoindre, malgré qu'il avait envie de me prendre dans ses bras. » poursuivit Bella. « Je lui ai dis que je l'aimais, et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait aussi, mais qu'il ne me méritait pas, ensuite il est parti et j'ai ressenti une déchirure _là_… »

**Bella désigna son cœur en plaçant une main sur sa poitrine.**

« Pourquoi j'ai autant mal ? » demanda Bella.

« Parce qu'en refusant de venir à toi, c'est comme s'il mourrait. » répondit Leah. « Il se fait du mal mais il t'en fait aussi, parce que deux âmes-sœurs qui s'aiment mais qui se détournent l'une de l'autre, et bien ça va forcément finir mal. »

« Je ne veux pas me détourner de lui malgré ce que j'ai dis, j'ai dis ça sous la colère. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne m'avait rien dit mais j'ai compris quand Jared est venu me parler, et je veux être avec lui. » avoua Bella. « Je l'aimais déjà avant l'imprégnation. »

« Laisse faire Jared. » dit Leah. « S'il y a bien une personne qui peut convaincre Paul de venir te voir, c'est bien lui. »

**Bella acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avant de bâiller fortement. Leah la fit se relever et la guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Bella se mit au lit et s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha les coussins. **

**Leah décida de rester toute la nuit à la surveiller. Elle en profita pour faire le tour de la maison et pour s'assurer que chaque porte et chaque fenêtre étaient bien fermés avant de remonter dans la chambre et de s'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau, tourné vers le lit. Elle prit un livre sur le bureau, l'ouvrit et se laissa prendre par l'histoire de **_**Jane Eyre. **_**Elle lut des heures entières jusqu'au petit matin, quand, à sept heures et demi les pneus d'une voiture crissèrent à l'extérieur. Leah reposa le livre, qu'elle avait terminée en une nuit à peine, et sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Quand elle arriva en bas, Charlie ouvrait la porte.**

« Leah ? Je ne savais pas que tu devais venir. » s'étonna le shérif.

« En fait, il y a eu un léger incident. » dit-elle.

**Et elle passa dix minutes à lui expliquer comment elle s'était retrouvée assignée à veiller Bella, après la dernière visite tumultueuse de Paul. L'étant dans lequel l'un et l'autre se trouvait…**

**A la fin du récit, Charlie se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant bruyamment.**

« Est-ce que… je peux faire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je suis sûre que d'ici demain ça va s'arranger. » répondit Leah. « Jared va trouver les bons mots. Il est mieux placé que quiconque pour cerner Paul. Il saura le convaincre. »

« Je l'espère, et ça me désole de devoir laisser ma fille seule le soir du Réveillon. » dit Charlie.

« Emily l'a invité au repas de ce soir, mais elle a refusé, tout comme Paul, mais lui c'est différent, il ne fête plus rien depuis la mort de ses parents. » lui apprit Leah.

« Pauvre gosse ! » souffla Charlie.

**Ils continuèrent de discuter sans savoir que Bella les avait entendues parler. Retournant dans sa chambre, et se rallongeant sous sa couette, elle repensa à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Paul ne fêtait plus Noël. Il avait refusé l'invitation d'Emily. Peut-être pourrait-elle le convaincre de venir la retrouver… **

**En fin d'après-midi, Bella préparait des sandwiches pour son père. Poulet / salade / crudités / mayonnaise. Elle en avait fait tellement qu'elle mit le reste dans le frigo, enroulé dans du papier cellophane. Le reste, Bella les enroula également dans du papier cellophane avant de les mettre dans le sac de son père et de remplir de café tout chaud son thermostat.**

« Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester avec toi ce soir. » s'excusa Charlie, qui s'apprêtait à partir pour une autre garde de nuit.

« Ce n'est rien, et puis on aura notre repas de demain. » lui dit-elle.

« J'y compte bien ! » dit-il.

« Allez shérif, au boulot ! » lui dit-elle sur un ton militaire qui le fit sourire.

« Sois prudente ! » lui rappela-t-il.

« Tu me connais ! » lui dit-elle.

**Et Bella se retrouva seule…**

_**La Push !**_

**Paul se réveilla d'une longue, très longue nuit. Il avait dormi non-stop jusqu'à quatre heures de l'après-midi. Une bonne douche le revigora, ainsi qu'un énorme sandwich. Les paroles de Jared la veille n'avait pas cessé de tourner en boucle dans sa tête… **_**Être en couple avec son âme-sœur, avoir tout ce que ses frères ont, passer le reste de sa vie avec la même personne, fonder une famille… **_**Mais surtout ne plus avoir peur d'être rejeté. **

**Quand Jared revint le voir, il le trouva habillé de la tête aux pieds, en train de ranger la cuisine.**

« Ne me dis pas que t'as changé d'avis sur la proposition d'Emily ? » dit Jared.

« Non, je vais aller voir mes parents. » répondit Paul. « Je n'y suis pas allé depuis un moment. »

**Il s'accouda contre le lavabo, faisant face à son meilleur ami, qui était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. **

« Euh, merci, d'être resté avec moi hier. » dit Paul.

« Tu sais que je suis tout le temps-là. » le rassura Jared. « J'espère que t'as réfléchis à ce que j'ai dis. »

« Ouais, mais je ne sais toujours pas… comment faire. » répliqua Paul.

« Va la voir, elle sera toute seule chez elle. » lui suggéra Jared.

« Elle ne passe pas la soirée avec son père ? » arqua Paul.

« Non, il est encore de garde au poste cette nuit, et elle a refusé la proposition d'Emily. Elle refuse de remettre les pieds à la réserve tant que ça ne s'arrange pas entre vous. » répondit Jared.

« Oh ! » fit Paul.

« Elle t'a dit qu'elle t'aimait, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? » voulut savoir Jared.

« Je n'en sais rien ! » soupira Paul.

« Ecoute, faut que j'y aille mais, suis mon conseil… Va la voir, vous ne serez pas dérangés par qui que ce soit. » persista Jared.

**Et il s'en alla…**

**La neige tombait au goutte-à-goutte. La nuit tombait sur la réserve indienne. Paul se rendait au cimetière et il entendait les rires et la musique aux alentours. Tous les gens de la réserve fêtaient le Réveillon de Noël… à part lui. Slalomant entre les tombes, Paul finit par trouver celles de ses parents qui étaient côte à côte. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, comme d'habitude chaque fois qu'il venait rendre visite à ses défunts parents. Il se contentait d'être là, et de fixer les pierres tombales pendant de longues minutes avant de tomber à genoux dans la neige. Il était désemparé. Le froid lui mordait la peau sans que ça ne l'atteigne vraiment. Les flocons de neige se coincèrent dans ses cheveux, sur ses vêtements et sur sa peau. Il était tombé bien bas depuis la mort de ses parents. Des bagarres tous les jours jusqu'à sa transformation en loup-garou… C''est le seul point positif. Etre un loup, Paul adorait ça. Quand il courrait sous sa forme lupine, il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait, hormis la sensation de liberté que ça lui procurait. **

**Paul resta de longues minutes agenouillé dans la neige, se moquant que son jean soit trempé. Il faisait tout le temps ça, quand il venait rendre visite à ses parents. Il restait à genoux ou assis devant les pierres tombales, et il ne disait rien. Non, il ne faisait que contempler les tombes en repensant à ses parents. Ses parents qui avaient été là pour lui durant quinze ans, qui l'avaient élevé sans qu'il ne manque de rien, qui lui avaient apprit à se débrouiller seul en cas de besoin… Tout ça lui manquait, les moments de partage avec sa mère, les soirées à regarder le sport à la télé avec son père… En repensant à tout ça, en faisant remonter ses souvenirs à la surface, ses yeux se mirent à le piquer et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul depuis ces cinq dernières années. Peut-être était-il temps pour lui de ne plus être seul, et pour cela, une seule solution s'offrait à lui, mais après son comportement de la veille, cela en valait-il la peine ?**

**Sa mère lui dirait de reconnaître ses torts, et pour se faire il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : retrouver la personne qu'on avait blessé et se faire pardonner. Son père – de qui il avait hérité le gène lupin – lui dirait de ne pas réfléchir car le grand amour n'arrivait qu'une seule fois dans une vie et qu'il fallait tout faire pour le saisir. Paul ferma les yeux. Il pouvait sentir la présence de ses parents, comme chaque fois qu'il était au cimetière. Il ressentit une certaine plénitude qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Rouvrant les yeux, Paul se remit sur ses jambes. Il regarda une dernière fois les tombes de ses parents, décidés à enfin faire son deuil et être heureux, comme ses parents le souhaiteraient. Il savait ce qu'ils lui feraient… Sa mère lui ordonnerait de rejoindre Bella, et son père lui botterait les fesses pour ne pas saisir une chance pareille… alors il quitta le cimetière en courant… s'enfonçant dans les bois et courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait… sous sa forme humaine !**

_**Forks !**_

**Minuit approchait. Bella en avait marre de tourner en rond chez elle et d'attendre. Consciente que la neige tombait à flot et que la route devait être couverte de verglas, elle décida de prendre le risque pour aller elle-même à l'encontre de Paul, qui ne se décidait toujours pas à venir la voir. Elle allait prendre le taureau par les cornes et faire le premier pas. Son cœur n'arrêtait pas de se languir et de combler le vide qu'il l'envahissait. Ce gouffre sans fin devait s'arrêter et ce soir même. Bella s'était habillée chaudement. Elle ferma toutes les fenêtres, éteignit toutes les lumières et sortit de chez elle, clés en main. Elle fut frappée par le froid et grinça aussitôt des dents… mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de faire ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire. Au moment où elle inséra la clé dans la serrure de la porte, elle entendit :**

_« Bella ! »_

**Elle suspendit son geste, lâcha son trousseau de clé qui resta suspendu à la serrure, puis, se retourna. Elle oublia aussitôt le froid qui la paralysait et qui lui piquait la peau. Elle en oublia tout. Malgré la nuit sombre, elle su qu'**_**il **_**était là. Elle su que c'était **_**lui. **_**Incapable de bouger, elle se contenta de dire son prénom…**

« Paul ! »

**Il grimpa les quelques marches, et fut tout près d'elle en deux secondes à peine. Il portait un jean, une paire de basket, un t-shirt et une veste en cuir. Ses cheveux étaient trempés par la neige, et sa respiration semblait saccadée.**

« Tu… tu es venu… » souffla Bella.

« Je ne veux plus avoir peur. » dit Paul d'une voix rauque et à la fois tremblotante. « Et je veux recommencer ma vie d'avant… avec toi. »

**Bella cru être en plein rêve mais quand Paul posa sa main sur sa joue, elle su qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Soudain, elle se blottit contre lui, et il referma ses bras autour d'elle. Malgré la chaleur que dégageait le corps de Paul, Bella se sentit refroidir, et Paul le sentit.**

« Tu devrais rentrer. » lui dit-il.

« Reste ! » quémanda-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas venu juste pour quelques minutes. » la rassura-t-il.

**Bella se dépêcha de déverrouiller la porte et d'entrer dans la maison, suivit de Paul. Elle referma tout, et alluma la lumière.**

« Euh… tu comptais aller où, à cette heure ? » demanda Paul.

« Oh euh… j'en avais marre de t'attendre. » répondit Bella. « Alors j'avais l'intention de venir te retrouver. »

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. » dit-il.

« T'es là alors… on oublie. » dit Bella.

**Elle éteignit la lumière, puis, prit la main de Paul et grimpa les escaliers menant à sa chambre. Ils se délestèrent de leur veste, puis, Bella s'assit sur son lit, mais Paul préféra rester debout. Malgré la joie que chacun éprouvait d'être en présence de l'autre, un certain malaise s'installa entre eux.**

« Euh… tu veux faire quoi ? » demanda Bella.

« Ecoute Bella, je sais que j'ai beaucoup à me faire pardonner, pour t'avoir caché l'imprégnation tout ce temps mais… » commença-t-il à dire mais Bella le coupa.

« Arrête, s'il te plaît, je n'ai plus du tout envie de penser à tout ça. »

« Mais c'est important pour moi que tu saches. » insista-t-il avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Jared m'a déjà tout dit. » lui rappela Bella.

« Je sais qu'il est venu te voir, et j'ai dû me retenir de ne pas lui casser la gueule pour être venu te parler dans mon dos. » avoua-t-il. « Ecoute Bella, si je ne t'ai rien dis, c'est parce que je ne sais rien des relations amoureuses, mais aussi parce que je me suis toujours dit que si on m'avait enlevé mes parents, alors je devais être seul. Je sais que c'est idiot de penser ça, mais mon monde n'est plus le même sans eux, c'est vrai, j'ai arrêté de fêter mon anniversaire, je ne fête plus Noël ni aucune autres fête. Je me contentais seulement de vivre, même si ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure façon. »

« Tu as vécu une chose terrible, mais te fermer aux autres n'était pas la meilleure solution. » lui dit Bella.

« J'avais Jared. » dit-il.

« Et ça te suffisait ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il est comme un frère, il ne m'a jamais laissé tomber, je l'ai toujours écouté, et j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt… » répondit-il. « Jared et moi, on était pareil avant qu'il ne s'imprègne de Kim. »

« Mais il n'a pas attendu quatre mois. » ne pu s'empêcher de dire Bella.

« Non, seulement un ! » admit Paul. « Mais elle était déjà raide dingue de lui alors elle l'a vite accepté ! »

« Et je t'aurais accepté tout aussi vite si tu ne m'avais rien caché ! » lui dit-elle.

« Je le sais maintenant, et je regrette vraiment ce qui s'est passé. » dit-il avant de la regarder. « Je suis désolé ! »

« Je te pardonne… à condition que tu m'embrasses ! »

**Bella gloussa de l'absurdité de sa demande, mais pas Paul, qui déglutit dès qu'il entendit cette demande.**

« Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit de te demander ça… » bafouilla-t-elle en se levant du lit.

**Elle lui tourna le dos.**

« Euh, faut que j'aille à la cuisine… » dit-elle en se précipitant hors de la chambre.

**En arrivant à la cuisine, elle alluma la lumière et vérifia que la dinde pour le repas du midi à venir était bien en pleine décongélation. Bella fut satisfaite et recouvrit la volaille, posé sur le plan de travail.**

_« Bella ! »_

**Elle se retourna et vit Paul à l'entrée de la cuisine.**

« Tu ne peux pas me demander de t'embrasser et t'en aller aussitôt. » lui dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? » tenta-t-elle.

« Parce que j'aurais pu le faire plus tôt. » dit-il.

**Bella n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Paul s'avança jusqu'à elle, lui toucha la joue et de son autre main, lui toucha la hanche. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, d'abord timidement, puis, plus avidement. **

« Hum… » geignit Bella.

« Quoi ? » s'alarma Paul en stoppant le baiser.

« Rien, ne t'arrête pas ! » dit-elle en s'accrochant à lui.

**Il sourit, mais ne l'embrassa pas. Il la prit dans ses bras, comme une mariée, éteignit la lumière de la cuisine et remonta dans la chambre. Ils se mirent au lit, entièrement habillés – et après avoir enlevés les chaussures. Bella se blottit contre le corps chaud de Paul, qui l'entoura de ses bras… mais Bella se dégagea et se redressa pour mieux le regarder dans les yeux.**

« Promets-moi que tu seras là quand je me réveillerais. » demanda-t-elle.

« Je te le promets. » répondit-il. « Je t'aime Bella ! »

« Je t'aime aussi ! » dit-elle, avant de l'embrasser.

**Reposant sa tête sur son torse, Bella soupira d'aise et de bonheur. Elle se sentait si bien dans les bras de Paul. Le sommeil fut le point de la saisir, quand :**

« Bella ? »

« Hum ? » fit-elle.

« Joyeux Noël ! » lui dit Paul.

« A toi aussi ! » dit-elle en souriant.

**Il lui embrassa le crâne, et Bella s'endormit à mesure que Paul lui caressait le bras.**

**Paul ne s'endormit pas immédiatement. Il restait là, allongé dans le lit de Bella, son âme-sœur endormit dans les bras. Il se sentait… apaisé, le cœur plus léger et il n'était plus du tout en colère. Si seulement il lui avait parlé plus tôt… **_**Pense pas à ça**_**, se dit-il. **_**L'erreur est réparée et à présent, il est temps d'en profiter et de penser à l'avenir. **_**C'est ce qu'auraient voulus ses parents pour lui. Paul finit par vider son esprit et par fermer les yeux, avant de s'endormir à son tour. **

**Le lendemain matin, Bella se réveilla en entendant des bruits dans la maison. Des gens qui parlaient. Paul n'était plus dans le lit, mais la porte de sa chambre était grande ouverte… Sortant du lit, Bella quitta la pièce et descendit dans la cuisine… où elle trouva son père et Paul en train de discuter.**

« Papa, t'es déjà rentré ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Oui à l'instant, et Paul m'expliquait ce qu'il faisait dans ton lit. » dit Charlie.

« Oh euh… il… euh… » balbutia-t-elle.

« Relax Bella. » lui dit son père. « Je ne jette la pierre à aucun d'entre vous, je suis content de vous savoir réconcilier. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Bella.

« Oui. » affirma le shérif. « Sur ce, jeunes gens, je vais aller dormir quelques heures. »

« D'accord ! » dit Bella.

**Charlie disparut à l'étage et s'enferma dans sa chambre. **

**Paul et Bella étaient restés dans la cuisine, à se faire face sans dire un mot. **

« Salut ! » dit Bella, les joues rouges.

« Salut ! » dit-il en souriant.

« Tu… tu as faim ? » demanda-t-elle. « Que je suis bête, bien sûr que t'as faim, euh, je vais faire des pancakes ! »

**Avant même qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir le frigo, Bella se retrouva dans les bras de Paul, assise sur la table et recevant un baiser virevoltant. Elle était à bout de souffle… totalement, lorsque Paul s'écarta.**

« Wow ! » dit-elle.

**Une heure plus tard ils étaient assis autour de la table à déjeuner. Bella n'osait pas regarder Paul dans les yeux, de peur de se mettre encore à rougir. Elle se repassait en boucle le dernier baiser.**

« Arrête de rougir Bella. » lui dit Paul.

« Je ne rougis pas. » mentit-elle.

« Si tu le dis. » pouffa-t-il.

« Tu m'as l'air d'aller mieux. » dit-elle en le regardant enfin.

« Ouais, ça fait du bien de ne plus être en colère, et d'avoir passé la nuit avec la personne que j'aime. » avoua-t-il.

« Tu restes… pour partager le repas avec mon père et moi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, il est temps que je me reconstruise. » répondit-il.

**Il se recula sur sa chaise. Bella se leva et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Paul.**

« C'est toi ma famille maintenant ! » dit-il.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

« C'est ce que je veux, qu'on soit une famille toi et moi. » répondit-il. « Je prendrais soin de toi.. »

« Je t'y ferais penser dans un an ! » sourit-elle, avant de l'embrasser.

**Ils restèrent quelques minutes à s'embrasser, puis, débarrassèrent le petit déjeuner.**

**Charlie étant encore de garde tous les soirs jusqu'au début du mois de janvier pour palier aux effectifs, leur repas de Noël se ferait le midi, alors Bella ne mit pas de temps à perdre et s'attela à la préparation de la dinde… Paul la surprit en épluchant les légumes et les pommes de terre. Souriant, Bella se dit qu'un bel avenir s'offrait à elle, ainsi qu'une vie de famille qui restait à construire.**

**Une dinde accompagnée de légumes au four, de marron et de pommes de terre fut posé sur la table à treize heures trente. Tous avait pris une bonne douche vivifiante et s'était habillés en conséquence… enfin sauf Paul qui avait gardé ses vêtements de la veille. Au dehors, la neige tombait toujours. Le ciel était blanc et certains enfants traînaient dans la neige à faire des bonhommes de neige ou des batailles de boules de neige…**

… **mais chez les Swan, pas de fête à proprement parler mais un repas délicieux et un feu de cheminée qui déployait sa chaleur dans la maison, et un petit peu de musique en fond.**

« Bon, Paul, j'espère que tu as fini les conneries maintenant. » dit Charlie, très sérieux.

« Ne vous en faites pas shérif, j'ai retenu la leçon. » lui assura Paul.

« Bien, et n'hésite pas à venir aussi souvent que tu veux à la maison, tu es ici chez toi. » lui dit Charlie. « Et prends soin de ma fille, compris ? »

« Compris Chef ! » acquiesça Paul.

« Et pas de bêtise sous mon toit ! » continua Charlie.

« Papa ! » s'écria Bella, outrée par ce que venait de dire son père.

« Je préviens c'est tout. » dit Charlie, qui but une gorgée de vin blanc.

« C'est gênant ! » dit Bella.

**Elle capta le regard amusé de Paul, ce qui la fit rougir davantage…**

_**Quelques heures plus tard !**_

« T'as trouvé que c'était aussi bizarre que moi ? » demanda Bella.

**Charlie était parti au travail, laissant Paul seul avec Bella.**

« Qu'est-ce qui était bizarre ? » demanda Paul.

« Le déjeuner. » dit Bella.

« J'ai trouvé ça plutôt amusant. » avoua Paul.

« Amusant ? » répéta Bella. « T'es bien un mec ! »

**Paul se mit à rire.**

« C'est ça, marre-toi. » marmonna-t-elle.

**Elle se leva de son lit et sortit de la chambre mais Paul l'intercepta, l'attrapant par la taille et la plaquant contre lui. **

« Lâche-moi ! » lui dit-elle.

**Mais il l'embrassa à la place. Bella se détendit aussitôt et lui rendit son baiser. **

« Je te déteste ! » maugréa-t-elle quand il mit fin au baiser.

« Je peux vivre avec. » dit Paul en souriant légèrement.

« Hey, je plaisante. » le rassura-t-elle.

« Je sais. » souffla-t-il. « C'est juste que… c'est juste que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire, que tu finiras par partir. »

« Tu t'es imprégné de moi, Paul, je ne pourrais jamais m'en aller, je n'en ai pas envie. » répliqua-t-elle. « C'est ce que tu veux ? Que je m'en aille ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare… » dit-il.

« Alors arrête de douter, en plus c'est Noël. » lui dit-elle. « Et je t'aime ! »

« Je t'aime aussi. » répondit-il. « Je vais faire des efforts, je te le promets. »

« J'espère bien. » sourit-elle. « Tu as faim ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une question à poser ! » lui dit-il.

« Je sais. » dit-elle. « Bon, tu vas aller prendre une douche et ôter ces vêtements que tu portes depuis hier. S'il le faut tu resteras en serviette le temps que je fasse tourner une machine. »

« Tu veux que je passe la soirée nu ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« A moitié nu mon chéri, et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais attraper froid. » dit-elle en lui volant un baiser. « Fais comme chez toi ! »

**Elle alla à la salle de bain lui sortir le nécessaire avant de descendre à la cuisine. Elle entendit l'eau de la douche couler, et sourit. Elle prépara le repas avec ce qui restait du repas du midi. Elle s'était étonnée de voir Paul manger normalement, sans en faire ou en prendre trop, ce qu'il fait qu'il y avait pas mal de reste. Il restait quelques légumes et Bella décida de les faire revenir à la poêle en assaisonnant le tout avec le jus de la dinde. Elle découpa les morceaux de viandes en fine lamelles et en fit des sandwiche – tout en jonglant avec la cuisson des légumes, où elle rajouta les pommes de terre restantes. Tout fut prêt au moment même où Paul arriva dans la cuisine, une serviette autour de la taille et complètement sec… sauf les cheveux qui étaient encore un peu humides. Il montra la pile de vêtements dans ses mains à Bella. **

« Viens. » dit-elle en coupant le gaz.

**Elle l'emmena dans la buanderie et Paul mit tout le linge dans la machine à laver, que Bella mit en route aussitôt.**

« Tu sais que t'es un peu trop habillé par rapport à moi ? » dit Paul alors qu'ils retournaient à la cuisine.

« Oui, mais je ne suis pas un loup, mon corps ne fait pas 42° degré et je ne me balade pas nue sans gêne. » lui rappela-t-elle. « T'essaierais pas de me convaincre de me mettre nue j'espère ? »

« Je faisais juste une simple remarque. » dit-il.

« Ouais c'est ça. » pouffa-t-elle. « Maintenant assis-toi, tais-toi et manges ! »

**Après le repas, il ne restait plus rien. Paul et Bella mirent de l'ordre dans la cuisine avant d'aller se caler devant la télévision. Bella s'arrêta sur une chaîne qui passait un téléfilm de Noël. Ils regardèrent le téléfilm, blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Bella fut un peu étourdi par l'odeur que dégageait Paul. Une odeur qui l'enivra et la fit sourire. Le musc que dégageait les loups étaient bien différent des vampires, et l'avantage était que le corps de Paul était chaud. Elle avait son propre chauffage sur pattes. A cette pensée, elle gloussa, attirant l'attention du loup.**

« Quoi pourquoi tu ris ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Rien, je me disais juste que j'ai gagné un chauffage ambulant ! » répondit-elle en lui rendant son regard.

« Tu te moques de moi ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Non, je fais juste un constat. » dit-elle. « T'es hyper chaud. »

« Tu veux que je te montre à quel point je peux être chaud ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

**Bella réagit au quart de tour et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle l'embrassa avec tellement de vigueur qu'elle se retrouva assise à califourchon sur lui. Paul lui rendit le baiser avec autant de fougue, mais il dû la stopper car il ne voulait la presser en allant plus loin.**

« Arrête Bella. » lui dit-il. « Ce n'est pas le bon moment. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle.

« T'es pas prête, et moi non plus. » répondit-il. « On est ensemble depuis même pas vingt-quatre heures, je ne veux pas brûler les étapes. »

« T'as sans doute raison ! » souffla-t-elle en reprenant sa place précédente.

« Hey… » dit-il en faisant passer les jambes de Bella sur les siennes. « On le fera, je te le promets, mais ce soir c'est pas le bon moment. »

« Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Ce n'est rien. » lui assura-t-il. « Si tu veux, on peut aller se mettre au lit et se câliner, mais rien de plus. »

« Ok ! » acquiesça-t-elle. « Je vais voir où en est la machine ! »

**Bella revint cinq minutes plus tard avec le boxer propre de Paul entre les mains. Elle le lui balança avant de faire le tour de la maison pour tout verrouiller. **

**Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Bella, une fois que les lumières de la maison furent éteintes. Bella alla dans la salle de bain se changer, et revint dans la chambre vêtue d'un short assez moulant gris et d'une brassière assortie, puis, se laissa entraîner dans le lit, se blottissant contre le corps chaud de Paul, et ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras, caressant son épaule dénudée. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, se sourirent entre deux baisers, parlèrent de tout et de rien avant de décider de passer la journée du lendemain à la réserve. Maintenant que tout était arrangé, il ne fallait plus se cacher, et il était temps pour Bella de revoir ses amis. Les imprégnées – Leah, Kim, Emily, Claire et Angela lui manquaient. Bella s'endormit sans mal, le sourire aux lèvres, au même titre que Paul !**

_**26 décembre !**_

**Quand ils se réveillèrent le lendemain de Noël, il était un peu plus de midi. L'estomac de Paul fit un énorme bruit qui fit rire Bella. **

« T'as une drôle de façon de te réveiller ! » pouffa-t-elle.

« J'y peux rien, j'ai tout le temps faim quand je me lève ! » dit-il en se frottant les yeux.

« Allez beau gosse, debout ! » dit-elle en se levant du lit.

**Elle utilisa la première la salle de bain… se brossa les dents, vida sa vessie, se lava les mains, se passa de l'eau sur le visage et sortit de la salle d'eau pour laisser la place à Paul, qui avait revêtu le jean propre de la veille, que Bella avait lavé. Bella se hâta jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle remplit d'une marmite d'eau et la fit bouillir, avant de mettre des spaghettis à cuir, tout en préparant une sauce bolognaise avec de la viande hachée, qu'elle fit revenir dans une casserole avant d'y verser de la sauce. Le repas fut prêt en une heure car, nourrir un loup et un shérif qui avaient un gros appétit, il fallait préparer tout en grande quantité. Alors qu'elle dressait la table pour deux, Paul descendit en compagnie de Charlie. Le jeune homme avait revêtu son t-shirt, et Charlie était habillé décontracté. **

« Bonjour papa ! » dit Bella.

« Bonjour ma chérie. » dit Charlie.

« Tu te joins à nous ? » demanda-t-elle en retournant dans la cuisine.

« Comment refuser quand ça sent aussi bon ? » dit Charlie.

**Bella prit des couverts, une assiette et un verre en plus, qu'elle posa sur la table et chacun s'installa. Bella les servit chacun leur tour, avant de se servir elle-même mais l'assiette moins remplit. **

« Alors, qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui ? » leur demanda Charlie.

« Et bien, on va aller à la réserve, je n'ai pas vu les filles depuis longtemps, à part Angela vu qu'on est dans le même lycée. » répondit Bella.

« Faites attention sur la route, d'accord ? » les prévint-il.

« Ne vous en faite pas Shérif, votre fille reviendra saine et sauve. » le rassura Paul.

« Et bien, Bella, prépare quand même des affaires de rechanges, au cas où Emily te séquestre toute la nuit. » dit Charlie.

« T'es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? » demanda Bella.

« Mais non, de toute façon demain après mon service, je rentre me reposer quelques heures et je vais retrouver Billy pour un week-end pêche. Will et Dickson me remplacent au poste tout le week-end. » expliqua son père.

« Ok, cool ! » se réjouit Bella.

« Paul, d'accord tu dors dans le même lit que ma fille, mais ça s'arrête là, entendu ? » prévint Charlie. « Vous avez tout le temps pour… passer à l'acte ! »

« Papa ! » s'effara Bella.

« Vous avez ma parole Chef, je ne ferais rien tant que Bella ne sera pas entièrement prête. » promit Paul.

« Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, je vais reprendre encore un peu de ces délicieuses pâtes ! » dit Charlie.

« Je vous suis ! » dit Paul.

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné ! » plaisanta Bella.

**Après le repas, ils débarrassèrent et rangèrent la cuisine tous ensemble.**

« Bon, je vais aller digérer devant la télé. » dit Charlie.

**Bella sourit et attira Paul à l'étage. Il s'asseya sur le lit pendant qu'elle préparait un sac de rechange, faisant des allers-retours avec la salle de bain.**

« T'es sûr qu'ils seront tous là-bas ? » demanda Bella.

« J'ai envoyé un message à Jared, il me l'a confirmé. » répondit Paul.

« Tu l'as dis à Jared ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Je n'ai aucun secret pour lui. » dit-il.

**Bella ferma son sac et alla s'asseoir à côté de Paul.**

« Je ne veux plus de secrets, entre nous. » dit-elle subitement. « Plus jamais ! Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le moi, n'attends pas quatre mois. »

« J'ai retenu la leçon, plus jamais je ne te ferais souffrir. » dit-il.

« J'espère, parce que je ne veux pas passer le reste de ma vie en me demandant si mon copain me ment. » exposa-t-elle.

« Je ne te mentirais plus. » répéta-t-il avec d'autant plus de conviction.

**Elle sourit, et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ils durent y mettre fin à contrecœur pour pouvoir partir. Paul attrapa le sac de Bella ainsi que sa veste en cuir. Bella mit un manteau assez chaud ainsi qu'une écharpe, prit son téléphone, qu'elle rangea dans la poche de son jean, puis, clé en main, descendit au rez-de-chaussée, suivit de Paul.**

« A demain papa ! » dit Bella.

« Au revoir Shérif. » dit Paul.

« Faites attention sur la route. » leur dit Charlie.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je t'aime ! » lui cria Bella.

**Charlie répondit la même chose, puis, les deux amants quittèrent la chaleur de la maison pour le froid de l'hiver. Bella fit attention à ne pas glisser et atteignit sa voiture sans problème. Elle lança les clés de la camionnette à Paul, et s'installa sur le siège passager. **

**Paul roulait prudemment car les routes étaient enneigées, bien que la neige ait cessé de tomber. **

« Je vais t'avoir rien que pour moi tout un week-end. » sourit Paul.

« J'espère que t'as les placards pleins, sinon je ne pourrais rien te cuisiner. » lui dit-elle.

« Y a ce qui faut ! » la rassura-t-il.

**Bella défit sa ceinture et se blottit contre Paul après lui avoir embrassé la joue.**

_**La Push !**_

**Quand ils se garèrent devant la maison d'Emily, derrière la voiture d'Angela, le couple vit Jared, assis sur le perron. Ils sortirent de la voiture et le jeune homme s'approcha d'eux.**

« Il était temps, si vous voulez mon avis. » dit Jared.

**Bella fit quelque chose qui surprit – et rendit un peu jaloux – Paul. Elle serra Jared dans ses bras, et le jeune homme referma ses bras autour d'elle.**

« Merci, c'est grâce à toi. » lui dit-elle.

« Je t'en prie. » dit Jared.

**Ils se séparèrent, et Paul attira aussitôt Bella près de lui.**

« Chasse-gardé ! » le prévint Paul.

« Relax mon frère, c'était qu'une accolade amicale. » le rassura Jared avant de redevenir sérieux. « Ne fais plus de connerie, sinon je te botte le cul ! »

« Tu me l'amocheras pas trop hein ? » fit Bella.

« Non. » pouffa Jared. « Allez, venez, on n'attendait plus que vous. »

« Ils savent ? » demanda Bella.

« Les garçons oui, puisqu'ils espionnent. » répondit Jared.

**Bella roula des yeux avant de se laisser guider jusqu'à la maison, sa main dans celle de Paul. Quand ils entrèrent, ils attirèrent aussitôt l'attention. Kim fut la première à remarquer leurs mains entrelacés, et elle s'écria :**

« Oh Mon Dieu ! »

« Tu peux m'appeler Jared ! » plaisanta ce dernier, qui se planta derrière Kim.

« Depuis quand ? » demanda Emily.

« Euh, le soir du vingt-quatre. » répondit Bella.

« On peut arrêter avec les questions, s'il vous plaît ? » voulut Paul. « On est ensemble, tout va bien entre nous et on aimerait beaucoup que vous évitiez les questions. »

« Tant que vous êtes heureux, ça me convient. » dit Leah, qui prit Bella dans ses bras.

« Merci Lee. » souffla Bella.

« Emily ? » fit Sam.

« Très bien, je ne poserais pas de question, si j'en poserais une. » dit Emily. « Qui veut du gâteau ? »

**Bella éclata de rire, de même que Leah et le reste des imprégnées. La nourriture… En voilà une bonne idée !**

**Bella s'assit sur les genoux de Paul à table, tout comme les filles qui s'étaient assises sur les genoux de leurs copains. Ils riaient, parlaient de tout et de rien, quand soudain…**

« La photo souvenir. » dit Jared en sortant son portable de la poche et en le pointant sur Paul et Bella.

« Hein ? » fit cette dernière.

« Regardez au-dessus de votre tête les tourtereaux. » leur dit Embry.

**En effet, Seth tenait le plus haut possible au-dessus d'eux, une branche de gui.**

« Le bisou, le bisou, le bisou… » chantonna Quil.

**Paul et Bella se regardèrent et en oublièrent les tapages des mains et les rires de leurs amis. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa avec tendresse et amour, puis s'écarta et sourit… un sourire qu'il lui rendit… et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau alors que la neige recommençait à tomber à l'extérieur.**

* * *

Verdict ?

Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de Noël mes chéries, mais je vous rassure je n'arrête pas d'écrire pour autant !

A très vite, Aurélie !


End file.
